Syringes are well known in the art and are commonly encountered in fields where small quantities of a liquid are to be dispensed. The syringe includes a cylinder for storing the liquid which is dispensed through a narrow nozzle opening by the action of a movable plunger operating in the syringe cylinder. The plunger may be operated either to dispense a liquid or to suck up liquid for storage in the cylinder. The term "liquid transport" as used herein includes both the dispensation or taking up of liquid through the opening of the syringe cylinder.
Syringes come in a great variety of sizes and shapes. Some are made of glass and thus may be reused after cleaning, while others are made of a throw-away material such as plastic.
A need exists to enable a convenient manual transportation of liquid through the opening of a syringe in precise quantities and in a repetitive manner with a device which is convenient to use, economical to produce and of sufficient flexibility to be adapted to a great variety of applications.